Chandler
Despite her age Chandler Melanar has led an interesting and full life, A warrior, but still devout to the light and it's teachings. Ex-wife to Antegas Lemartes, Mother to Alric, Companion to Danyl Silverhelm. It's easy to say that the woman is well known in the city of stormwind, though not very much beyond it's walls. Unfortunately, Chandler was a woman who's grand ambitions would eventually lead her astray. She stepped on and took advantage of many of those who loved her and helped her, claiming it was for the welfare of her son when really it was all for herself... and in the end she died for her ambitions, alone, lost and forgotten. Inner Self Mentally, Chandler is intellectual and objective although, in most instances, nobody notices because she is quite bigoted and extremist, especially when it comes to religion and politics. She is quick-witted but sometimes foolhardy and over-optimistic, lacking thoroughness and the ability to evaluate difficulties regarding the undertakings into which she often rushes impulsively. Her great need, is to exercise self-control and to discipline the qualities and tendencies of her character to the advantage...and not the detriment...of the society in which she moves. Committed to an idealistic cause and angrily defending the what she sees to be right (wether or not it's good or bad). Chandler will fight for what she believes to be an injustice and will not be shy about voicing personal opinions. In fact, She prefers to take the lead in conversations (Unless she is with Danyl, she quite enjoys watching him rip apart his pray). Keen, creative and hightly adaptive, She is also impetuous and headstrong what she has learned from her mother and brothers adds an aggressive touch to an already active and ambitious nature. Stubbornness is a major part of this woman and it is far from easy to discourage the lady from a task that she has begun. The high-spirited nature of Chandler is extremely contagious and she is seldom daunted by fear of failure. Unfortunately the girl's eager will is easily influenced, and she is found bouncing from one side to another. At her best, she is noble, pioneering, adventurous, competitive, impulsive, courageous, independent, dynamic and a quick individual. At her worst, she will be domineering, quick-tempered, willful, arrogant, self-centered and intolerant. On the Outside With broad shoulders, a strong, well-proportioned body, and elongated face, Chandler seems to leave an imposing impression upon those she meets. Her complexion is fair, and her sandy hair sits well with her skin; Like her mother, she possesses a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones. Her pronounced forehead suggests she is somewhat headstrong, impatient of restraint or criticism and utterly heedless of advice. Her eyes (once gray, now a very clear blue) are be clear, steady and penetrating, indicating a sharpness of sight. The woman bears several faded scars upon her body, most notably upon her stomach area and limbs. If one were to look closely enough they would see discoloration upon her face where she had been clawed at during a torture session with a particularly nasty Night elf, in which she was the receiver. Nitana and Nolkai Looking upon the couple when they were first in love, one would wonder how such a scrawny mage of stormwind managed to capture the attention of such an beautifully exotic lone warrior such as Nitana. It is said, in his younger years, Nolkai worked underneath the rising dwarven explorer Malkonn Archammer. While on an expedition through Winterspring, Malkonn's life was threatened by a bear, and a beautiful warrior with pure white hair saved him an inch from his life. He promised her any wish for saving him, and she just simply asked to work under Archammer so she may see the world, through this, Nitana and Nolkai became close friends. Halfway through the expedition, Nitana had fallen into grave sickness that crippled her, and Nolkai her closest friend cared for her every need in those dire weeks of her failing health. But the expedition grew restless as they were not able to move on farther, and so, they left the two behind as they trekked onward. The two stayed in a cave for weeks, its entrance buried in snow. Nolkai braved yetis and the beasts of the winter to find food and water for his beloved Nitana. It was a few weeks later while he helped her make her first few steps in two months that they had fallen in love. The two went on to become well known explorers, having their first son (Xavier), their second (Bartholomew) and their twins (Otto & Rasmus). Only to finally have a darling girl... Chandler Rose. Young and Free Named after her great grandmothers, Rose Melanar and Chandler Whitesnow, they were originally hoping to train the girl to be a paladin, but her temper tantrums proved that her rage would be better suited for a talented warrior. Despite this, Nitana and Nolkai still raised her in the belief of the light, and even now Chandler considers herself in service to it. She was born on Theramore isle, during its better days, however, the family didn't stay there for long. Nolkai and Nitana's thirst to see the world didn't let them stop in any one city for more than a few months, and they took their children with them. With no steady childhood friends, Chandler became extremely close to her brothers and parents, each had something to offer the young girl, and in turn she grew into a well rounded young lady. Nobody's Home It was a happy existence for the family, Nitana and Nolkai living out their fairy tale love story, with their children at their side, meeting new people and visiting fantastic places. Until one day when Chandler turned seventeen, and news of the dark portal had opened in the blasted lands. Her parents were called away to examine the phenomenon, gather dirt samples, map out the area, doing what they do best. And for once, Nitana and Nolkai wouldn't let her come along. They took Bartholomew and Xavier with them beyond the dark portal, and she never saw them again. Reports were sent back to what remained of the family, that they perished at the thirst of the burning legion. In grief, the remaining family became silent with each other, and for months they did not leave the house that they had made in Ashenvale. But her brothers begun to fight, Otto and Rasmus blaming each other, screaming, until one day, the elder one drew his sword at the other. Chandler watched in horror as they engaged in combat, two seasoned fighters equal in so many ways. The fight lasted for hours until one of their spells hit her. Only then did they finally stop. Rasmus left the next day, It was his spell that hit his baby sister and he no longer felt fit to protect what was left of his family, he left without a word, past the woods and into the night. Otto became insane with the separation of the family, and disappeared in the middle of the night, not even taking his clothes or any of his belongings. Chandler Rose was 18 by then, and the large building that used to house seven became too big for her, and left as well. In her sadness she wandered the world for a year on her own mostly lost and starving. The young girl spent most of her days scrounging for food from farms that she had passed by, stealing off of merchant carts that passed the roads, living off the clothes on her back. She was sure she was to die alone until she heard whispers of a city stronghold, they called it Stormwind. The name rang familiar in her ear, the only city she had never been, and her curiosity became peaked. The City of my Father Finally Chandler awoke one day, with a sense of purpose, no more senseless wandering, she found her feet carrying her to the south, and she walked until she came to the gates of Stormwind and with wide eyes realized this was Nolkai's birthplace, where he grew up. She had never seen anything so magnificent, and with new hope in her heart, she entered it's gates with a search to find her destiny. Of course the poor girl didn't realize exactly how big the city was. Chandler wandered the trade district for a while, marveling at the life in the city, she had never seen so many different people gathered in one place co-existing in (relative) peace. It wasn't long before the young girl started feeling shabby in her travel ridden clothing around all the finely dressed citizens of Stormwind, she had pressed herself against a tree attempting to hide herself from view, and that was when she saw him. He was a large very built man, in shining silver and blue armor gleaming in the sun. The Stormwind emblem embedded into his chest, his strong face hidden by a shining helm. He sat upon a magnificent white steed, everything about him was the gleaming white knight she read about in her storybooks when she was young, nothing like the rough and tough soldiers her family would come across on the road. His pride, his rank, his position and the respect people gave him when they passed, they called him Major Antegas Lemartes. Chandler's heart swelled and ached for her fairy tale ending, the young girl wanted to have everything that he had. As she inched closer, she heard him speak to a Kal'Dorei beside him in gruff disappointed tones, about how nobody in Stormwind, especially the humans were willing to step up and protect their own city, the Major held up a charter to the elf, mostly empty spare a few names. Chandler suddenly felt a twinge of guilt tug, her family spent so much time trekking around the world that they never came home to help their city of birth. She had no idea that the city of her father was riddled with so many problems inside and out, and she knew what she had to do. And so, the scrawny lost young girl approached the Major, dirty and undernourished, and offered herself in service of the guard. The two men eyed the girl warily telling her that 17 was the youngest one could serve, and that she was too young. Chandler protested, saying she was nineteen, though her scrawny and underfed body said otherwise. The two men talked briefly before allowing her shaky signature upon the charter. Protector of the People But the young girl cleaned up well, she was hardly recognizable during her first drill, she was clean, well fed and more than eager to follow instructions. Quickly in the eyes of the guard the dirty young girl had grown to become a strong, young woman and rose quickly within the ranks, her first display of bravery against the Defias in Westfall earned her a promotion within her first month, and so on it went. Her talent, strength and sheer will attributed to her climb, and soon she had enraptured the Major Lemartes's heart, and he fell in love. Soon Lemartes forbid her to go on dangerous missions, and he kept her at his side at all times. The young corporal had become irritated by this and confronted him during a night off, as usual they started arguing and during the heated debate he kissed her, and it all went down hill from there. As time went on, Melanar slowly started to gain recognition in the city, As the Kal'Dorei Commander (The Major's right hand man) fell away from the guard, Chandler took his place by the Major's side, Becoming second in command of the city's defense. While Major Lemartes spent much of his time away, Chandler took it upon herself to tend to the city's needs, the needs of her guards, the needs of the people. She interviewed potential guards, instructed the new recruits, led patrols around the city, and was willing to lay her life down for any one of her fellow guardsmen, and in turn they would do the same. Soon the once lost young girl who came to stormwind seeking any sign of her family was known as Captain Chandler Rose Melanar, second in command of the guard. She fought tooth and nail for the right of every citizen within the city's walls, she was a woman unafarid to get her hands dirty, unafarid to be hated by those she had sworn to protect, and for that she became closer to her fellow guardsmen than she had ever felt in years, they were her new family, and she would do anything for them. Love, Marriage, Baby Carriage During her climb in the ranks, Chandler led a secretive relationship behind the scenes with Major Lemartes. Few people knew about the relationship and soon, Lemartes asked Chandler to marry him, He was growing older and wanted to settle down. But Chandler, still being very young, turned him down and thought it was too soon. Chandler found the relationship to be confining, Lemartes never let her out of his sight, and would hardly let her speak to anybody, she felt like a fragile trophy rather than the warrior she was. It was about this time that Chandler had met a young Stormwind soldier by the name of Danyl Silverhelm. They had crossed paths frequently due to guard matters, and more often than not she found him to be a healthy breath of fresh air around the stuffy Lemartes. After a particularly hard day in the guard, Chandler was drinking a little too much at the local tavern, soon joined by Danyl. They both became extremely drunk, and well one thing led to another and suddenly they were in a rented room at the nearby inn. It was a few weeks later that Chandler had suddenly ran up to Lemartes, telling him to ask her again, and they became engaged. While Lemartes boasted to everybody about his future-bride-to-be, Chandler remained quiet by his side, and smiled appropriately at his friends. Chandler had found herself to be pregnant, and without telling anybody had agreed in haste to marry Lemartes. It was a surprise to find that Danyl had transferred from his military order to join the guard, warily watching her. She was sure he knew, or at the very least was suspicious. But through this, they became very close friends, never talking about that night they had together. She kept her bulging stomach pressed down underneath her plate armor and kept the secret for as long as she could, and before her stomach became too big, they had their wedding. Lemartes had planned the most expensive elaborate wedding, with dozens of guests dressed in their finest, Danyl walked Chandler down the isle. Chandler could have sworn that everybody from Stormwind was there, It was an odd feeling, with the flowers and fireworks, Greeting all the guests afterwards, the presents and the food. But the only person Chandler wanted to be beside was her best friend, and the person she was mostly sure was the father of her unborn child. Danyl. Crimes of the Heart They both knew that there was something there, though both refused to admit it. The tension between them was so thick in the air that one could run their hand through it. Soon, Danyl became so overcome with jealousy he took his leave, to serve on the front lines of the Outlands for several months, and Chandler waited at home, sleepless with worry. When he finally returned, she was on the other side of the portal waiting for him. It wasn't long before the due date for her child came around, Bethedis stole her away from Stormwind, bringing her to Stranglethorn vale, forcing her to march halfway across the continent with him, and by the end of it her exhausted body could not function anymore, and she fell into labor. It was at the last minute that Danyl plucked her into safety and she was able to deliver the child in Southshore, healthy and unharmed. When Danyl looked upon the child, he was sure the boy belonged to him. Weeks later, Chandler and Danyl took patrol together in Elwynn Forest, ignoring their regular route, they led their horses along the path of the river, conversation awkward and slow. It wasn't until they stopped by the river that the conversation suddenly turned to his time in the outlands. Danyl pulled out a necklace, at the end of the cord was the ring chandler had given him to keep him safe, he had kept it upon him all this time, and never took it off. There was a moment there, their eyes burning into each other, their quiet murmuring voices hardly reflected the passion in their eyes, Chandler grabbed the necklace pulling him into their first true kiss, hungry and desperate, only to be broken up by the war drums off in the distance. It was an odd time for the two of them, though she knew what was right, and how she felt about Danyl, she would never admit it. For a while she avoided speaking to him, she feared Lemartes' wrath, the stability for her child. But it was her best friend Nyyght that showed Chandler that Danyl truly cared for her, and soon Danyl found Chandler and told her that he loved her. Soon after that they started spending more and more time together, but unknown to the two, they were being spied upon, and their rendezvous were soon reported to the Major word for word. Deserters To say the least, Lemartes was enraged when he found out about the affair and the truth about Alric. And fearing for their sanity, and perhaps safety, Chandler and Danyl resigned from the guard, and fled the city to Theramore isle, where Chandler had been always welcome. While Danyl and Chandler made their home and new life on the isle, it was a quiet existence, however, they were together and happy. But it was a few days later that they heard a knock on their door, what stood there were at least a dozen of Chandler's closest guardsmen, who had followed her out of the city and to Theramore without resigning, leaving destruction and vandalism of the guard in her name, they were deserters, and they sought her help. Among the number was Father James Braddor, a man that Chandler held up in high regard as a sort of father figure to her, He managed to convince her that her former husband was an evil that must be eliminated and his taint was spread though the whole city because of his powerful position. While anybody who knew Lemartes knew even the notion was ridiculous, Chandler was eager to separate herself from her old life and lapped up Braddor's lies. They came together as a family once more, they called themselves the renegades, devoted to ending the corruption in Stormwind's government. The group of renegades hid themselves in the swampy marsh, away from curious eyes. They would go back to stormwind when necessary and in disguise to gather supplies for their numbers. But it was a difficult life, disease in the marsh took a toll upon Chandler's health, scouts were sent out to find and arrest the renegades, and soon, Chandler fell too ill to care for those she had sworn to protect. Vanishing Act Persistent attacks, kidnappings and various attempted murders on her friends (from enemies trying to get to Chandler and Alric) had caused Chandler to believe that her and Alric's presence put those she loved in danger, and one day the two were gone. The only evidence left of the both of them was her warm indentation upon the bed next to Danyl. The renegades searched day and night for chandler, believing her to be stolen in the night, she was assumed for dead, and the group of renegades fell into despair, and soon fell apart. Meanwhile Chandler took Alric, running as far as they could, hoping nobody would find them. Soon chandler found herself at the dark portal, and snuck in past the troops into the pits of hellfire. Chandler's eyes filled with tears, seeing the hell that her family was lost in. She spent years in the outands, searching for what was left of her family, getting by with stealing, highway robbery, killing whenever, whoever. She spent her time raising her young boy protecting him at all costs. Her once well rounded view upon other races was shattered in the outlands, there was so much hatred for other races here, and she found herself being beaten to the ground every day in the cities and strongholds by those races she had once respected so much. When adequate time went by, Chandler crossed the dark portal again on her way home. Tainted Nobody is really sure what happened to Chandler for that time that she had dissappeared, as she never spoke about it to anybody, but she came back a cold and hard woman. Back in stormwind she looked for Danyl, finding him a broken and lonely man, reunited once more, he promised her that she would never have to run away again and that he'd take care of everything. The Scarlet March was seeking them for their skill, and the potential service their son had towards the Light. He was to meet her again tomorrow, and all would be well he promised. But he never came. (His initiation in the march prevented him from seeing her) Chandler was forced to go back to the one person she swore to never see again, without a job, or any other valuable skills she did what she knew best, guard duty. Lemartes (being a good man) still loved her, and gave her back her old position. But he ignored Alric, and treated her poorly. With new guards she didn't know, she began abusing her power, taking bribes and using unnecessary violence towards criminals. Se did what she needed to survive, but she was miserable, alone and bitter, but soon the tides would change. Chandler was being watched, and they were waiting. Bleeding Scarlet During Chandler's daily prayer in the cathedral Bethedis (now of the scarlet march) overheard her muttering her sins, begging for forgiveness, he knelt beside her, telling her of the wonders of the March, and how her only way to repent and find the light again was to walk its true path once more, the path of the Scarlet March. In her initiation, she was once again reunited with Danyl. Promoted to Crusader shortly after her initiation, Chandler proves her worth in the light, finally something to put her endless passion into, what more could be more rewarding than being in service to the light? Fall from Grace Life had never been better for chandler, with Danyl by her side a beautiful son, and her steady position in the march, she felt safe, loved and cared for. Though this was not to last, Eventually men of the march had exiled Danyl for political reasons and left chandler alone. Forbidden to speak with him, she grew lonely and impressionable, soon her mind became poisoned with cruel whispers of Danyl. He was her rock, her only constant in her ever changing life, and with her mind insane and poisoned, she poisoned herself in a wish to end her misery. She didn't die, but it only fueled her insanity, she nearly drowned her own son, and before she became too far gone, left the boy with an elf before she could further hurt him. The elf, in turn, with instructions, delivered the boy to Riaan. For weeks she went missing, according to her, she became lost in the plaguelands and saw a vision of the light. It was so brilliant and Beautiful it burns her eyes to the ends of the sockets. She said that the Light took pity upon it's servant and bestowed upon her new eyes, telling her that she was to spread the word of the light to the far reaches of the world, and wield it's glow in her blade. Most believe that these are the ramblings of a man woman, but her once gray eyes look upon others now with a brilliant blue. From that point on, she saw the corruption of the scarlet march, she returned to the city, escaping with her son to the far reaches of northrend, where she made ends meet by slave trading, reports indicate she died in an altercation with another slave trader. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Human